This invention relates to a device for controlling the slicing of products such as food. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slicer guide that can be adjusted for obtaining different width slices of the products.
The hand slicing of food items is often a time consuming and frustrating process. Slices of uniform thickness are difficult to obtain when cut by hand. It is even more difficult to obtain uniform slices if the item to be sliced is a relatively delicate product such as bread or a tomato. Hand slicing of such items often leads to damage to the shape or appearance of the products.
When preparing food, oftentimes it is desirable to have several slices of uniform thickness. Also, a food preparer may wish to prepare several items of food in which generally straight slices of different thickness are desired. The slicer guides available for this task often contain grooves which can trap food and make clean up a hassle, or the slicer guide is cumbersome and difficult to operate. Thus, there is a need for a relatively simple device which allows the food preparer to obtain a number of predetermined uniform-thickness slices wherein the device can be adjusted to the proper size quickly and can be relatively easy to maintain.